The Malfoy Twins
by Im Weird So Get Use To It7
Summary: '"Come on Draco let's go" I said as I ran out of the door. I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me as I ran. I had just did an unforgivable and almost showed my dark mark giving it. what have i gotin myself into' B and D r twins. B X V. dark win story
1. Chapter 1 before hogwarts

_**The Malfoy twins**_

**AN: FIRST CROSSOVER. :P. well hi you might be thinking 'wow she/ he has three other stories and is now starting another' am I right? Yes, no? Ok this is a story about Bella (or in this story known as** **Sophia). Her twin is Draco. And is a Malfoy and will do anything to be the best. She is smart, can speak ****parseltongue**** (she can talk to snakes), she is a ****Metamorphagus**** (change appetence), and can change into an animal. (Forgot the name can someone tell me) Starts before 1****st**** year. She is a Slytherin. And it's a dark win story. Twilight year starts in 1989 not 2006. (What? Only a 17 year difference) it is a little like twilight, only a little. **

**p.s. me and my twin love harry potter so this is a two person writing –idea- story. (He begged me for two weeks to do this story with me :P)**

**For the whole story: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. :p **

_**Before Hogwarts.**_

**~preface~**

When you need something what do you do? Run to your mum and get help? Or help yourself? Whatever it might be. At least I know I have my brother, but if he is to fail me, my world will end. And harry potter will win for good. And the dark lord will not.

**11 years ago~ the Malfoy's house~ dark lords POV.**

Today is June 5, 1980. The twins are about to be born. I was invited –ok I invited myself- to watch them as they were born. Four hours into the labor a little girl was born. She had white hair, smoky gray eyes, very pale white skin, and a semi pointed face. She was a pretty girl. Not as pretty as some I know, but still pretty all the same.

"What a pretty little girl that is. What is her name?" I said with as little emotion as I could master in this sad yet happy occasion. Today I will tell them of my plans to kill all two light families; the ordeals and the potters. They both have a kid that could kill us all.

"Her name is Sophia Bellatrix Malfoy. My lord." Lucius said. Sophia, she will be powerful witch to become with all the names she has to live up to.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. I needed to hold what could be the most powerful witch of this generation.

"Yes my lord" he said holding out the little baby girl. The house elves brought out some clothes for the little newborns to wear. Sophia was wearing a long sleeved green and gray dress that covered her feet. It had a snake looking thing that wrapped around the bottom of the dress. When the baby touched my hands I put some of my power into her. Not because I wanted to, but because it needed to be done. She will be a true dark witch now, and no one could betray that power I put into her.

I looked at the clock to find out it was 3 in the morning. I needed to get going, but I also needed to meet the other Malfoy, the little boy. "I must go now, but could you tell me what you're going to name the little boy?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy my lord." Narcissa said. She had sweat from the births of the newborn babies. I nodded once and with that I disappeared from the house into the darkness of night, with little miss. Malfoy on my mind.

**9 years latter ~the Malfoy's house~** **Sophia POV.**

Today is mine and Draco's birth day. We are nine and awesome. Well I am at least. I learned how to talk to snakes and how to change what I look like. My mum said I'm a parseltongue and a Metamorphagus or something like that. And Draco can't do anything. I think.

So me and Draco like to play 'twins'. You know say things at the same time, know what each other's thoughts and walk/ step at the same time. Yap, that. Our house elves were making lunch (mum and dad got them for us on our seventh birth day) when we walked in stepping at the same time like always. Left, right, left, right, left. "Hi, Zane." We said together. Zane was Draco's house elf. Mine is Kate.

"Hello master, Sophia." He said. Zane was nice, but he had an attitude. If he does not like you, he is not nice. "I'm almost done, go and get ready before your father comes and yells again." He said. Mum said that dad was not as… nice after the dark lord fell. He watched as I was born, but left before Draco was born. See that just proves that I'm better then Draco.

"Did someone say father?" a voice echoed off the walls, a voice that I would know any ware.

"Father?" we said. I almost forgot Draco was there.

"Still playing twins I see." We nodded "how do you do that?" we shrugged then said.

"What father? Don't like it?" we looked at each other "Ok, now that iss kind of freaky." I have always hissed my 'S' when I talk. Father thinks it has something to do with the dark lord. I think it is just my thing.

"Sophia after lunch will you come to my office… alone?" no, not alone. But I need Draco. I really wish I would have said that. But nope I had to say.

"Of coursse father. I will be up in a half an hour or sso. Ok?" _**I**_said. So after washing up and eating a lunch for a queen/ king, I walked up the 1,000,000 fight of stares –ok it only like three, but it felt like 1,000,000- to my father's office. He had the normal colors of the house; black, white, green, and gray. There were no windows in the room, which scared me a bite. Only a bite. "Father? You needed me?" he put his book that he was reading on his desk and looked at me.

"Yes, I got an owl from professor Dumbledore saying that if you would like to go to Hogwarts that you need to live like a muggle for 2 years. I said yes that you would like to go, so in one week you are going to be living as Isabella swan, daughter of Charlie and Rennes swan. And because you are so young and that you're a Metamorphagus that one: you need to change what you look like and two: we need to erase your memory for two years wall you're living as muggle. Ok go pack." With that I left to bump into Draco.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Good or bad, it iss how you think about it. I have to go live like a muggle for two yearss away from you, mum, and father." He looked crushed. And because of the twin thing I could feel that he was crushed.

"When are you leavening?" in his eyes you could tell he was hoping not soon.

"One week." And with that tears over sipped his stone gray eyes that I could barely see with the tears in my eyes. He was looking down and having tears drip off his nose. I only saw Draco cry once when mum was not looking at us because we, well let's just say that when you have us plus a brome plus not outside because of rain equals up to be one big mess. And that was then we where five.

"What am I going to do when you're gone? Who will take half of the punishment for when we destroyed the house? Or when we put owl pee into father's glass? Who will be the one?" he had stopped crying and looked me in the eye when he said the last part.

"I don't know, but I need to pack, sso I can be with you for the resst of the time I have left with you. Would you like to come?" he nodded, and we left to pack for what could be the worst time of my life.

_**One week later~ muggle train station~ Sophie's POV.**_

I was outside of the muggle train station saying goodbye to my family. "Goodbye mum, goodbye father." I looked at my twin brother. We looked different now. I looked 17, had brown hair and eyes, and was 5'6. Perfect Bella swan. I bent down to his height. "Goodbye Draco." He said his goodbye with no tears in his eyes. He and I made a packed that we would not cry at the train station. "Father, do the sspell." I said when no muggle were around.

"Ok goodbye my daughter." With that he said the spell and left.

"Where am I?" I asked. A man and a woman with a little boy about nine or ten came over and told me I was at the Sacramento train station and my train was about to leave, but when a was about to say goodbye and thank you they were gone. What a strange little family with white hair. I ran and just made it to my train. Here goes nothing.

_**10 hours latter~ Charlie's house~ Sophie's (Bella) POV.**_

I was standing in front of my father Charlie's house. Tomorrow was the first day of school, for me that is. The year started a month ago. I walked inside and looked around. The room was faded yellow and green, white carpet, and a flat screen T.V. in the middle of the room. "Bella, your room is up the stairs and to your right."

"Ok ch- dad." I did not want to say his name to his face. After all, I am his daughter.

I walked up the stairs, to the right to my room. It was a small simple room, light blue and yellow walls, white- tan carpet, and a purple bed with all the colors of the rainbow splashed on like a wave. I put all my things away in the small closet, and put other random thing on the shelves. When I looked over at the clock it said it was 9:30 so I grabbed my PJ's and ran into the shower. –After shower- I walked in my room and ran to my bed, jumped and grabbed a book and flopped down on the bed to read. When I finished chapter three I went to sleep with a bad feeling in the bottom of the stomach.

_**The next morning~ fork's high~ 'Bella's' POV.**_

I was walking up yo the front office with my back pack over one of my shoulders. What a fun day this will be. Ok not rely. But I have to put on an act, right? "Hello I'm Issabella sswan. I'm new and I need my paperss." I said hissing my 'S'. The old lady looked up from her things and put one of the fake smiles you can tell they are fake. Yes she put on one of them.

"Of course here you go." She handed me the paper. "Have the teacher sign it and bring it back at the end of the day ok sweetie."

"Yess miss." I said and left for my first class fun.

_**Lunch~ fork's high~ 'Bella's' POV.**_

I got my food and walked to an empty table in the back right table when five pretty good looking people walked over to me. "Hi! My name is alise, your name is…?" the small black haired one said.

"I'm Bella." Was all I said.

"Your at our table. Move now if you know what is good for you." The blonde Barbie's twin said.

"Whatever Barbie'ss twin." I looked her in the eyes and raised one eye brow. She 'humped' at me. "What Barbie'ss twin doesn't like me?" I said with a smirk. She walked to the girl's bathroom. "Wow. I don't like her."

"Sorry about that. Rosalie is very short tempered. As you can see." The rely big one said.

"No it iss fine. Are you going to ssit down?" I said when they did not sit down.

"O yes silly me." Alise said. And sat down next to me. "This is jasper, my boy friend." She pointed to the dirty blonde hair one. "That is Edward." Penny head. Cool. "Here is Emmett." The rely big one. "And that was Rosalie." So Barbie's twin is a rose.

"That'ss cool." Edward looked at me like he was trying to move the bow I put in my hair this morning. "What!" I yelled/ whispered at him.

He shook his head and said "nothing, you're just very hard to read." And walked away. What is it with walking away from me today? First a kid named Peter, then the Rose, now Edward. Nice day today is it?

"Of coursse I am." They all looked at me. "what iss it with people sstaring at me today?"

"You hiss your 'S's don't you?" Emmett said.

I looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Yesss how did you gesss?" he shrugged his shoulders. So I left saying. "Nice to meet you, but I have to ssay goodbye. I hope I can ssee you ssoon."

_**23 months later (June 5) ~ Cullen's house~ 'Bella's' POV. (Bella and Edward have been dating for a year and ½ now.)**_

The last year and 11 month have been crazy! Forms finding out the Cullen's are vampires, to a vamp named James attaching me, to me and Edward –the vamp- dating me –the human. Crazy, right?

Today is my birth day! Yesssssssssssss! Edward and I were walking down stairs to my birth day party that they put on for me. "Hi Bella." Esme said.

"Hi Essme, thank for the party you guys, it is awssome." And it was awsome. A little to pink for my liking, but awsome all the same. After about ½ an hour it was present time. On my 3rd present a got a paper cut and jasper attracted me. This is one birth day I will never forget.

_**They broke up is just like the book~ 1 month latter (July 5) ~ Charlie's house~ 'Bella's' POV.**_

I was asleep when it seemed all my memories snapped on to me like a rubber band. _Snap. _I remembered my mum, my father, and my little twin brother Draco. I woke up with a lowed OW when the memories came back. Charlie ran in and asked. "Are you ok?" I looked up at him. He is Charlie Weasley, a pure blood wizard and a Gryffindor.

"Get the bloody hell away from me Weassley." I yelled with English acsent on full mode now. He looked shocked then an understanding look came on his face.

"I will owl your father." And left me on the floor of what I thought –for the past two years- was my room. I changed back into my real form. I have grown about three to four inches in height, my hair is longer, and my eyes a smoky gray color. I need to get back home and to my brother. I wonder how he has been. Has he forgotten about me? For all I know he could be in Azkaban, I really hope he is not in Azkaban.

_**Two hours latter~ Charlie's house~ Sophie's POV.**_

I got a letter from father saying they will come and get me at 10:00am. I looked at the clock and I was 8:30, so I have an hour and ½ till they are here and have to go. Packing without my waned was hard. Moving back and forth up and down to get things down rely hard work. When father did come he was alone and came throw the fire place, typical. "Come on my daughter, your mum is happy you're coming home." Only mum is happy. What about Draco?

"What about Draco?" father chuckled.

"He does not know your coming home." I smiled and ran over to father and grabbed the powder. "Can I?" he nodded and I yelled "MALFOY MANNER!" and poof, I was in the living room of my house.

"Draco come down here. I think you would like to meet her." Draco came down; he looked different, taller, lighter hair –if possible-, and colder eye?

"Father no I don't – Sophie!" I nodded and he ran to me and into my arms. "Don't leave me again. Please." He looked at me with pleading eyes. He was an inch or so taller than me.

"I will not leave you if I can help It." his eyes got lighter, than but not as light as before I left. "Did we get our letters?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes we got them today about four hours ago. When did you get your memories back?"

"Four hours ago." I said with a slight chuckle. He was shocked then chuckled too.

"Father, can I read the letter now please?" we said. "Wow. We still got it." then did our secret hand shake when father was gone to get the letters.

"Here you go." And he handed our letters to us. We nodded and I read my letter."

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**OF **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**AND**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Miss. Malfoy,**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, **

Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy headmistress**_

Wow, I never thought that I would get one of the letters to Hogwarts. And now I have one my life will change for the good or bad? No one knows.

**A/N: How do you like it? The letter if from **_**harry potter and the sorcerer's stone**_** page 51. Longest chapter I have ever written ever. Tell me what to change about it. And one more thing o you won't it to be like the books –i.e. what they say- then put Bella in, or change it and do thing different? You tell me. And it is on the poll. So peace. **

:P


	2. Chapter 2 diagon alley

_**The malfoy twins**_

**A/N: hi don't think I'm going to update like this a lot. Maybe every two or three weeks, the shorter they are the faster I'll update. So if you have a subjection tell me and I might put it up. I would also like to tell you that I am reading the first book so I don't know everything. But I have seen the movies –not the last one- so I know I little. I hope you like it.**

**I'm going to change so things, but not all. Example- Diagon alley. Because Sophia is here and I needs to be different. **

**I don't own twilight or harry potter, I only own Sophia but not Bella. **

**- :P**

_**Diagon alley **_

_**About one month latter~ Diagon alley~ Draco's POV.**_

My sister and I have not left each other's sides for one month. Maybe that will teach them not to separate twins for that long. Today we are going to Diagon alley to get our rode's for Hogwarts. We walked hand in hand (A/N: Jane and alec do that in new moon page 465 -:P) into the alley when I saw a boy with shaggy black hair and round broken glasses -a mud blood, most likely- walking with a giant like person.

"Draco, we need to find wandss." My big sister's voice whispered in my ear. Having her back is the best thing that has happened to me. She is the only one that madders. Mother and father could be dead, but if I had Sophia with me, it would not madder.

"Yes my sister. Lets us go." When we got there it took about three wands for me to find the right one. It is a 10" hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core. Now it is my sister's turn.

"Look what we got here. Another little malfoy. Your parents must have a hand full with you two." Before she could anwcer he was talking about different wands. "Every wand is different, because no one thinks the same. Some are close, like you two for example. You will be close, but not the same. Let's have a look-see." And he was off to find a wand for my sister. "Here you go, try this." She took it and he took it back saying. "No this is not right." He found another but still not the right one. "Maybe, well it won't heart to try." He ran off again and came back with another. "A 10½'' maple with unicorn hair core." Then he yelled. "That is the one."

"Thankss?" was the first word that we said for the past 15 min with Mr. Ollivander talking so much. "But, can we go now?"

"Yes, you can go." And we left with a simple goodbye, and off to madam malkin's shop. What a fun thing to do."

_**A min latter~ madam malkin's shops~ harry potter's POV. (See that one coming?)**_

Me and hagrid were walking back from the bank when he said he needed to go back to the leaky cauldron or he will be sick so I let him go. I walked into the shop when a squat smiling witch dressed all in mauve came and asked. "Hogwarts dear?" When I started to speech. "We get a lot; there is a boy and a girl over there trying on robe too." I looked in the back of the room and a boy and a girl with white hair, pale skin, and a punted d face where getting fitted for there rode's too.

I got on to the platform and started to get fit for my rode's.

"Hello." They said. "Hogwartss too?" the girl seemed to be hissing the 'S' in all her words.

"Yes." I said.

"Our mother and father are next door getting our bookss." They had a bored, drawling voice that seemed to be one, because they talked at the same time. "Then we are going to drag them off to look at racing broomss. We don't ssee why firsst yearss can't have their own. We think we'll bully father into getting two for uss and we'll ssmuggle it in ssomehow."

They reminded me of Dudley and his gang.

"Have _you _got your own broom?" they went on.

"No" I said.

"Play quidditch at all?"

"no." what on earth is quidditch.

"_We _do- father ssays it's a crime if we not picked to play for our housse, and we must ssay, we agree. Know what housse you'll be in yet?"

"No." I said feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knowss until they get there, do they, but we know we'll be in sslytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, we think we'd leave, wouldn't you?" I still don't know how they said things at the same time. They have changed subject like five times and are still on the mark. But then again, if you're not a twin then you don't know how.

"Mmm" I said wishing I could say something better.

"I ssay look at that man." The girl said alone.

"I know I saw him before we got our wands." They had different voices, the girl had more of a snake like voice, and the boy had a hard, cold yet held little emotion in his voice.

"That is Hagrid." I said. He had an ice cream cone in each hand so he could not come in. "he works at Hogwarts."

"Oh." They said. "We've heard of him. He's a ssort of sservant, issn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper." I said. I was liking the twins less every minute

"Yess, exactly. We heard he'ss a ssort of _ssavage-_ livess in a hut on the sschool groundss and every now and then he getss drunk, triess to do magic, and endss up ssetting fire to hiss bed."

"I think he is brilliant." I said coldly. How could some people talk about people like that?

"_Do _you?" they said with a slight sneer. "Why iss he with you? Where are your parentss?" he did not just ask that.

"They're dead."I said shortly. I did not won't to say a lot about them with the twins.

"Oh, ssorry." They said not sounding sorry at all. "But, they were _our _kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."

"We really don't think they sshould let the other ssort in, do you? They're jusst not the ssame, they've never been brought up to know our wayss. Ssome of them have never even heard of hogwartss until they get the letter, imagine. We think they sshould keep it in the old wizarding familiess. What's your ssurname, anywayss?"

Before I could ancere the lady said I was done. And –not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the twins- hoped down from the footstool, and ran to hagrid after I paid for the clocks. "Goodbye." I heard the girl say when her brother did not.

_**Same time~ same place~ Sophia's POV.**_

"Goodbye." I yelled when the boy left. He seems likes Gryffindor. Then I slapped my brother in the back of the head. "That wass rude. You did not ssay goodbye. What iss with you today. Sstoping to look at thingss and now thiss. Get a hold of yoursself." He had a sheepish smile wall still rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." He said

Before I could say something the old lady said we were done and we could go. So we walked –hand in hand- out the door to find mother and father in the book store. This was a fun day if I do say so myself.

**A/N: I know it is short. But if you say that you won't the same talking then this is what you'll get. Again I'm reading the first book and seen most of the movies. I'm reading as fast as I can but I'm still not done. **

**If I get 5 reviews I will update that day.**

**10 reviews it will be double the words this chapter**

**20 three times the words **

**40 or more will update two times this week each two to three 1000 words.**

**:P **


	3. Chapter 3 Platform 9 and

_**The malfoy twins**_

**A/N: sorry internet was down. Here it is, and thanks to all the people who've reviewed this story. **

_**Platform 9 and ¾ & the sorting hat**_

**One month later~ London train station~ Sophia POV.**

The last month has been ok; Draco and I have had to pack for the last few days. We have to keep our house elves at the manner, so mother said it would be _fun_ to pack without them. So here we are now, the house elves have just put our trunks on the train, and I was saying goodbye to my house elf.

"Goodbye Kate, I will ssee you ssoon." I was down at her height, whispering into her ear.

"Goodbye master, Kate will see master soon too master." I gave her a pat on the shoulder and she was off to go find Zane and the other house elves. We have four personal house elves; William, dobby, Kate, and Zane.

I got up from the floor to bump into mother and father. "Hello mother and father." I said in the politest voice I could master. They have been turning back to the 'cold hatred people' they use to be. Not my words they are a person I heard in dragon alley the other day.

"Hello Sophia." Mother's cold voice made the Weasley's stop and look at us. "You better get along now; you do not want to be late." Father nodded once, agreeing with her.

"Yess mother." I said my voice quivers the tiniest bit at the end. Father notes too, and he comes down at my height and whispered in my ear.

"My daughter, are you scared of your parents." His hot breath ran down my neck and made my hairs on my neck stand up. From the corner of my eye I saw Draco stand and watch helplessly as I said 'no father.' "Did you just lie to me?" he asked in an angry tone of voice. He was getting angry, and that will end very badly for me. 'No father.' I said. He backed away and walked over to mother. "Good then, we do not have to punish you." My face paled –if possible- when he said that.

I was saved by Draco when he said. "Come on, we need to go, or we are going to be late." He pulled my arm as we said 'goodbye mother and father' and he walked me to platform 9 ¾.

"Move Weassley'ss, we have to get to Hogwartss now." We said as was pushed the Weasley's out of the way.

"You don't need to be mean about it." Mrs. Weasley said. We stopped dead in our tracks.

"_What_ did you ssay?" We said as we turned to face the overly large family.

"I said that you don't need to be mean about it, you can be nice." She said in a softer tone of voice.

"Yes don't be mean." One of the identical twin boys said.

"To our mother." The other one finished. Now that is what we are going to do most of the time from now on. I looked at Draco and he had the same idea.

"No we can't be nice." I said in the cold voice our parent's use.

"Because if we do." Draco said in the same voice.

"We can be punisshed by our parentss, and we don't want that, now goodbye you very overly large family." We said and started to walk again.

Right before we walked in we heard Mr. Weasley say. "Rubbish, what could your parents do to make you not nice?" We stopped –again- dead in our tracks.

"You doubt our parentss?" I said in a deadly calm voice, that I -once again- got from my parents.

"Understandable." Draco told me in the same voice, but still facing the Weasley's. Then he turned and looked at me. "They are Gryffindors you know." He posed and then smiled. "They don't know our parents." He was teasing them now. But then he got serious. "But sister we got to go, or we are going to be late, and the train will leave without us." I nodded once and before the Weasley's could protest, we ran into the wall to platform 9 and 3/4.

In front of us was a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign read _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. _We looked behind us and another sign read P_latform Nine and Three- Quarters. _This place is better than I remembered it,but then again the last time we were here is when we were two and learning to run and yell at people that get in our way. With our trunks already on the train we ran onto the train -passing old and new wizards and witches along the way.

When we got on the train we found a room with two boys in it. We asked them their names, and they said their names are Crabbe and Goyle. "What are your names?" Crabbe asked. We looked at each other and decided that Draco would go first.

"Draco, Draco malfoy." He said with a small smirk when he saw them pale. They looked over at me with my mid- night blue hair that goes down to my butt and sun- set colored eyes.

"What about you?" Goyle sneered with his nose wrinkled a little bit from looking me over.

My hair and eyes turned dark crimson from my anger, they backed into the wall as Draco put a hand on my shoulder and my eyes and hair turned back to its original color. "My name is Sophia, Sophia malfoy." I said with a bigger smirk then my brother.

**A few hours later~ Hogwarts express~ Sophia's POV. This is now my own words because 1 I lost the book and 2 the Cullen's are coming soon. **

"Did you hear _harry potter _is on the train!" "_Harry potter _is on the train right now, with a red headed boy." More and more people were talking about this _harry potter,_ the boy who lived. Harry potter is one of the worst people alive, a murder before he could talk.

"Draco, let'ss go ssee who the famouss harry potter really iss." I said as I got up from my seat. We have been sitting for about a few hours.

"Can we come too?" Asked Goyle, as we started to walk out of the cabin. We turned around to face the two boys; we nodded once to say they could and continued walking. As we walked I could not help but think something bad was going to happen when we get there. We checked each cabin like thing as we walk, at the end of the train was two boys were talking. A red hear with freckles; one of the Weasley, and the boy that we saw when we got our robes.

"But harry!" the red head said. "I can't do that, I'm not trained." the boys were fighting over something.

Before the other boy could respond Draco said. "Well, well, well what o we have here? The famous harry potter. You should hang out with us, not the low life your sitting with, if you know what's best for you." He hissed out, truth was he did want potter to be friends; so he could be _harry potter's _friends. I on the other hand think that, well you know what I think of him.

"No thanks, I like the friends I have, but thanks for your offer." Potter said.

Draco turned a little pink from embarrassment and anger. "_Friendss_?" I asked. "There is only one person in the thing with you, what you mean _friend." _After I said that the cart opened and entered five people I thought –and hoped- I would never see. I hissed two words that got Draco's attention.

"The Cullen'ss!"

**A/N: I know it's shorter and a logger update but I could not update and had this chapter done for a little bit. I hoped you liked it; this is a Viktor/ Bella story. I'll probably make her get kicked out for the year or something like that. Thanks for the people who reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4 the sorting hat and WTF!

_**The malfoy twins**_

_**Sorting hat and WHF!**_

_**A few minutes later~ on the train~ Sophia POV**_

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE!" I yelled in the Cullen's faces. I may not love Edwardo any more -not like I ever did- but they just left me in the woods; and I fucking HATE them.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY FAMILY LIKE THAT," Blondie yelled "YOU LITTLE…" she trailed off when Mr. Doctor person man looked at her. Pussy.

"Sso, what are we going to do with you?" I asked them. I knew why they were here; it was clear on their faces. They were here to protect little _harry potter. _He should be killed, just like he did to the dark lord.

"Sister, let's go." My brother said as he pulled on my arm.

"So THIS little BRAT is your SISTER!" she yelled at Draco. You can yell at me all you want, but when you yell at Draco, you'll pay.

I took my wand out, pointed it at Blondie, and yelled "CRUCIO!" a red flash came out and she was on the floor in pain. My anger billet up as I watched her –making it worst- as I thought of the pain her family brought to me.

"_I don't love you."_

The words hurt me to no end. They might not hurt me now, but they did when I was a muggle.

"_Have fun with your pathetic life you little slut."_

I'M a slut? What about you! YOU are the one with the new girlfriend!

"_Humans are so _stupid, _you thought I _loved _you. Ha, I'd rather stand up to the volturi then love _you_"_

I never thought that he would love me, that's why I never loved him. But it still hurt to hear.

I had stopped when I heard 6 -1 after I let go of the curse- gasps. Wondering what happened I looked at myself in Blondie's sunglasses. I had turned myself back into Bella swan. Stupid lifeless brown hair and eyes, so stupid for 'falling in love' with a vampire, and the stupid perfect life as a muggle.

"Bella?" Esme whispered shocked.

I turned back to myself. "Come on Draco let'ss go" I said as I ran out of the door. I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me as I ran. I had just did an unforgivable and almost showed my dark mark giving it.

What have I gotten myself into?

**A few hours later~ Hogwarts~ Sophia's POV**

"Malfoy, Draco." Professor M read off her list. It had just touched the ends of his hair when it called out 'SLYTHERIN'. "Malfoy, Sophia." She called my name. The bloody hat just looked at me and yelled 'SLYTHERIN'. I ran to the table and sat down next to my brother. The Cullen's –not Emmett- all sat at the Ravenclaw table, and Emmett sat at Gryffindor.

When that was over Headmaster D talked a little, but when he said my name a looked up from my untouched food. "Will Sophia Malfoy please come to my office after dinner?"

Oh shit, Azkaban here I come.

**After dinner~ Dumbledore's office~ Sophia's POV**

I walked to his office as slow as I could, all I could think about was the shame I brought on my family in my anger. This is all the Cullen's fault. **They**had to come here and make me angry. **They**had to protect _harry potter. _**They **had to leave me in the forest all alone. When –and if- I come back they will wish I never did.

When I finally got there the door was already open ready for me. _Fuck!_ This day is not going for me. "Sophia, please come and sit down, I just need to talk." Dumbledore's voice rang out echoing off the walls, startling me from my internal rant.

Walking in I saw that the room was a little of every color; from red, to blue, to orange, to purple. _He must be gay, no guy has _this _many colors in there room_ I thought to myself as I sat down across from Dumbledore. His long white beard was brushing his desk ever- so- lightly, and his sparkly blue eyes looking at me with wonder and regret. Fighting back from looking down, I stared into these eyes as he looked down at me; like looking at some young six year old down the street, pathetic.

Finally when he looked down to the papers in his hands, I could just see the tops of the papers; it says the words _Durm- Странг. _I have not learned any language, father saying I'll learn then this summer, but I knew that was Russian. "I have informed your father and mother about what happened on the train ride here, they should be here any minute now." Headmaster Dumbledore said when he says me looking at the papers. Fear entering my blood I nodded silently as I awaited my fate.

A half hour of waiting the fire place turned green and my parents popped in and landed gracefully on their feet. Looking at me as they sat down father started. "You wanted to see us, Dumbledore."

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you see your daughter did an unforgiveable cure on a student today. Seeing as this school might not work out I'm asking if we can transfer her to a different school." Showing them the papers. "The first one the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Then pointing to the Russian papers. "Or the Durmstrang Institute. Either one I think will be a better school for her to go to."

My parents looked at each other then mother said. "Durmstrang, we think is the best." She said and started filling out the papers. What the fuck, you're just going to throw me around school to school like that, what wonderful parents you are.

When they finished they sent me to my 'room' to get my things and to say goodbye to Draco, and I might just kill the Cullen's wall I'm at it.

**A/N: Ok the next one WILL be longer but I thought this is a descent place to stop now. So I hope you liked it. **

**Review plz.**

**!**

**.**

**!**

**.**

**!**

**.**

**!**

**.**

**!**


	5. Chapter 5 Durmstrang Institute: 1st day

_**The malfoy twins**_

_**Durmstrang Institute**_

**A/N: hey I just wanted to tell you that Draco will NOT come with her, and the Malfoy's did not make a fight is because they wanted to send them to Durmstrang, but Mrs. Malfoy did not want them too far away from home. **

**The next day~ on a ship~ Sophia's POV**

Why couldn't I just floo powder over there? Oh, that's right Edward thought it was to _dangers_ for me. With my new school uniform of a fur cloak, a fur hat, and a long blood-red robe (the ones father got from his father.)

On I'm on the six hour long trip to Durmstrang. The school starts two weeks after Hogwarts so is should give me time to learn _some _Russian. Being alone was something I got use to living in forks, a place where I had no magic and dated Edwardo.

I will forever regret ever seeing Edward Cullen, ever talking to him, and ever kissing him. I had only been on the ship for 2 hours before I fell asleep.

_~Dream~_

"_Ssophia…" A voice rang in the darkness of my head. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. "…I'm here…" It said. A picture of a man came into view as light and colors started to appear. The man was the new DADA teacher, but he had his turban off and had another face on the back of his head. But the voice was not his; it was the person on his head. "…welcome again Ssophia…" hearing the hissing I knew who it was instantly; the dark lord. _

_Dropping down on one knee and facing the ground I said "masster."_

"_Sstand." He ordered, so I stood looking up at him bravely. "You have dissappointed me child. How could you let them sship you off like a muggle new- born? Or let the Cullen'ss ssee my mark on your arm? But thiss iss not the time for me to yell, I have a mission for you, child. Thiss sschool will teach you all you everything Hogwartss dosse and more, darker thingss. Telling Dumbledore you needed to be a muggle was all sso you can go here. _

"_I knew that they would be there, but when you come back I _need _you to come to me and tell me _everything _about them. I also need you to get Victor to become one of us, he will the key to if we win the war or not." He looked at me with anger the hole time he talked, I will do this; not just for my master, but for me also._

"_Yes masster…" I said as blackness took over again._

_~end of dream~_

I was getting shook by big heavy arms of a person. "Young lady, were here." Said a stranger's voice. I opened my eyes to see a big guy –bigger then Emmett- with dark green eyes and black hair. He looked to be about 30 or so.

"Oh, ok ssir." I said as I stood up from my make-shift bed. Had I really been asleep for four hours? It only seemed to be about four minutes. Getting off the ship I walked into a man, he had graying black hair, a gray go- tee, and black cold unmoving eyes. "What the f…" I trailed off when I saw the uniform; it was the same one I was wearing, just bigger.

"Здравствуйте, вы знаете, школы не начинается в течение еще двух недель не так ли? (Hello, you do know school dose not start for another two weeks right?)" he asked in Russian. I gave him a really confused look. "Oh, do you speak English?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well you should have told me. Wait; are you Sophia malfoy?" he asked. Does he _like _asking questions?

"Yeah?" I answered, but it sounded more like a question. With everything that has happened in the past two days, I didn't think I could say any more then the short answers I've been giving.

"Oh, well then we need to get you to your Russian lesions soon, only got two weeks to master it." he said as he picked up my trunk with one hand and used the other to push me a long up the long stone rode. The castle was a quarter mile away from shore, and when we got there the view took my breath away. (A/N: Ok I don't know what it looks like so I'm making it up.) The four and a half story castle was sounded by lush green and whitening forest, the sun setting making the watery snow glitter in the light. Almost stopping the man's hand pushed me into the large front door.

Inside was even more breath- taking; the walls covered with red and black paint, with paintings of different things hanging off the walls magically. Wailing down the halls we passed by painting after panting after painting, each one different then the next. Stopping at the panting of a young pretty woman, she had long raven black hair, perusing blue eyes, and a small yet noticeable smirk placed perfectly on her lips. "This is the girls' dormitories. Having our last two girls jest graduate, you'll have it to your-self for awhile. Only when you have my approval, can guy go into the dormitory. Otherwise you can just walk through the panting, and you can always get out, it will never be blocked from the inside or outside. Understood?" he asked after he was done.

"Yess ssir, but what iss your name?" I asked the question that's been on my mind for the past hour or two.

"You mean you don't know my name? My name young child is Igor Karkaroff; your headmaster." I had heard about him, he was an 'ex' death eater, and somewhat friends of my father. My eyes insanely dropped down to his left arm, but it was covered by his long red robe. "What are you looking at child?" he asked. I think this guy is in love with questions.

"Are you a death eater?" I answered his question with a question. His breath fastened for the quickest second and then replied with a simple.

"No"

"Liess! I know what you are; there is no need to hide it. My father already told me _everything._" I semi yelled at him. I don't care if this is my first day here, I won't be lied to. Pointing my left arm at him, my too big of sleeve rid up and showed the very bottom of his mark. Pulling my sleeve up as fast as I can to hide it, but I was too late, he had already seen it.

"How did you get this? The dark lord must have been dead before you were born! HOW!" He yelled the last part wall holding up my left arm.

"I've had it ever ssince I wass born. And no he really wass THERE when I was born, most likely gave me it, and then left before my brother wass born. And I know you are one too, jesst admit it. Your jesst ass bad ass Bellatrix, or my father, or hell even Pettigrew, only acting in fear, jesst ssay it, NOW!" I yelled at him. When I was angry I had always acted like my aunt and god mother Bellatrix.

"Fine, fine ill say it. I, Igor Karkaroff, am a loyal death eater." He said in a deadly calm voice. "There, are you happy now?" he yelled at me, footsteps finally ringing throughout the halls of the castle, getting closer by the step.

"Директор школы? Ты в порядке, мы слышали, вы кричать со всей столовой  (Headmaster? Are you ok, we heard you yelling from across the dining hall)." A smooth voice of a young man, jest starting to grow deeper, was only 100 feet away from where we were standing. So other's were here, I thought it was just the two of us.

"это прекрасно, пойти и поесть, затем немного отдохнуть, вы будете нуждаться в этом с этим (Its fine, go and eat then get some rest, you'll need it with this one)." He replied to the mystery boy. Never getting to see him cause I stepped through the painting to unpack and think.

_Fuck, my anger and curiosity is getting the better of me. _

**A/N: well it is longer, but not by much, my internet was down till like 5 so I had no music to write this to. But I hope you like this one, and the fight between Sophia and Igor.**

**Review and tell me what you think, it's as easy as**

**1**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**3**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6 Drumstrang Institute: year 1

_**The malfoy twin**_

_**Durmstrang Institute part 2: 1**__**st**__** year**_

_**A/N: RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER**_

**Dinner time~ dining hall~ Sophia's POV**

Walking down the endless halls to the dining hall was… _long._ It took me like 20 min to go from the girl's dormitories to the dining hall. When I opened the doors it was _nothing_ like Hogwarts. The whole thing was silent, except for the few body noises. There were only about five people in the hall, and four of them were the professors and headmaster. The other was a young man, only around 13 or 14, with an army cut black hair, and dark eyes- either black or dark brown. He also had a large curved nose, bushy eyebrows, and had large round shoulders. Hearing the doors open, he looked over from his half eaten food with wide eyes, then quickly looked down and continued eating.

I looked at the headmaster, was this boy- I mean man that was going to teach me Russian? Because if it was I would LOVE to learn. Looking down blushing because of the thoughts I was having of this man. Him bending me over a table doing things to me that would make my father want to kill him slowly and painfully. Oh _gods_ when did I turn into such a girl! _When_ _you looked at the man in front of you_ answered the little voice in my head. When I went to sit down at the far table, the man's voice rang in my ears like the ocean in a shell. "Вы хотели бы сидеть со мной?" (Would you like to sit with me?). He patted the seat next to him. I didn't need a translator to tell me what he said.

"Yess." I said back to the man. Walking to him I sat down and started eating the food that was on the table. After ten min of silence I got board so I tried starting a conversation. "Hey, I'm Ssophia, what'ss your name?"

"You speak English?" he asked me, in what seemed to be a Bulgarian accent. English was not his first language judging by the way he talks.

"Yeah."

"Oh. My name is Viktor, nice to meet you." He said. So this was the person the dark lord said will help us win. I would do _anything_ to him to get him on our side. He started eating again so the short lived conversation was gone. But a malfoy never stops trying.

"Are you going to be the one to teach me Russssian?" I asked, not really known if he could understand me or not. Staying here and wondering of people here could even _understand_ you will be hard and annoying. I mean, I've been around people that speak like Spanish and stuff, but I never had to really _talk_ to them. Maybe he could teach me Bulgarian too. Then we could have little secret conversations. I could pitcher it now me just talking to him and no one (or almost no one) would be able to know what we are saying.

"Yes," the smoothness of his voice comforting me in like the warmest blanket on the coldest nights. Dam, what the bloody is going on with me, I only just meet the guy and now I'm all 'his voice is like a fucking blanket warming me up from my coldest nights' WHAT THE FUCK! Ugh, this will be the worst yet best year (or years) of my life. And I thought that would be with the 'muggle' (a Wizard acting like a muggle) family. "Would you like to start now or tomorrow?" He asked in his cute Bulgarian act sent.

Thinking it over short time, which I didn't really need, I replied "Right now sshould be good, I might need the whole two weekss." Evan thou I learn things like the fastest feline could run. Ok, maybe not _that_ fast but almost. Like this one time, Draco and I were trying to fly and we kept falling off, but father said to pick up the broom before you fly and I got it **way** before Draco.

"Then we should leave now." Getting up –picking up both of our plates- dumped them, and left the room. Unable to think of anything else, I ran after him, my footsteps ringing off the walls.

**Two weeks later~ the halls~ 3****rd**** person POV (**_Russian is in italics_** Bulgarian is in bold)**

Chatting filled the castle as the people came to the school. All but two were wondering around the corridors meeting up with old friends, or making new ones, from wizards, ageing from 10 to 20. As the witch and wizard finished up there last lesion, the door to the girl's dormitory opened and reviled the headmaster, with his pursing black eyes, stared at the witch with hate, an unbelievable amount of hate. "_My office, now!_" the he walked back out the door in which he came. Getting up from the floor, that only an hour ago they shared their first kiss there, straitened there bright crimson robes, and walked out of the room and into the over flowing halls. The people the noticed gasped as they appeared from the wall, a boy coming from the girl's dormitories- with a girl, as all the girls left the school the last year. But most of the wizards continued walking enjoying the last day without a class to worry about. They talked the whole way there, being the only two people who could speak Bulgarian; the others stared as the new couple walked down the hall. Getting to the headmaster's office wasn't hard; they were constantly getting sent there for 'being too loud' during the lesions. "_As you can see, the school year has started and I would need to test Sophia before she can start her classes. I do hope you guys work on something, and didn't just play around the two weeks." _Before she could react, the headmaster took her to another room. But before the doors fully shut behind them, she thought she heard the voice of victor say "**Jack ass**."

"_Why in the bloody hell am I here_?" Sophia asked, her temper quickly rising.

"_As I told you already, I am here to test you Russian before you can start the classes._" He replied in a 'duh' tone. Unable to think of a smart ass come back, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "_Good girl, but I still need you umm, come over here_." She stayed. "_You little bitch, you will listen to me_." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "_Imperio_!" He yelled. Sophia tried to move but it was too late, her headmaster has control of her.

**(Rape starts here)**

Under the curse, she could barely make out what was happing, she was walking over to the evil son-of-a-bitch she had as the caster. She stopped in front of him, and then he kissed her. Agents her will she kissed him back and tried to take off his close, but with a quick move of the wand, they were both naked and backing up to the desk. With the lack of forces, the curse dropped, and so did his wand.

She tried to get away by pushing him with her weak arms, but his strong ones held her down tightly. Unable to move she crossed her legs as tight as she could. Then he slapped her. "_You little slut, you better let me do what I want to do to you. Or I'll send your ass to Azkaban if I have to_." He whispered in her ear. She was shaking; the fearless girl had just found the fear that was locked up years ago. She slowly uncrossed her legs, afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

When she was opened out for the man, he plunged deeply inside her. A cry of pain left her left her now pale lips when he broke thru her barrier. Not waiting for her to get used to his size, he pushed in and out of her hard and fast her back still on the desk, she found what she was looking for; a spare wand. She looked at her rapist; he was too busy doing things to her that he did not notice her grab the wand. She side pointed the wand at his and whispered. "_Sstupefy_." He had just spilled his seeds into her when he froze. She got from under him and tried to find her close, and found them in a pile on the floor. She grabbed them and put on her red robe on and ran out of the room, the last thing she saw was the headmaster run over to get her, but the door hit him in the face.

**(Rape ends here)**

She ran out of the door with amassing speed. When victor saw her he saw the close in her hands. She was just wearing the red rode that was too big for her. "**What happened in there**?" he asked her.

Sophia looked at him and said one word. "**RUN**!" And he did. They ran through the now empty corridors to her room. They ran into the painting with the young girl, and Sophia collapsed on the hard stone flood. But she couldn't feel the pain, and if she did she had no energy to care.

Because, she was a victim of rape, and tomorrow she would have to look him in the eye and pretend that never happened.

**The last day of the 1****st**** year~ malfoy manner~ Sophia's POV.**

After the instant with headmaster Karkaroff, I told victor everything. He tried to keep me away from him; but they still continued. Once –sometimes more than once- a week he would come into my room at night and rape me. After two months victor found out, and oh boy was he pissed. He would let me sleep in one of the empty beds in the boys rooms. But that only lasted about a month and ½ when we got a new student and he need the bed. So I moved back to my room, where I got raped **every **night. For the next six months it happened every night. But two months ago, victor and I did it. It was during some ball, but it was the most amazing thing ever.

But now I get to go home, with victor. It turns out that his family died like two years ago so he's been living at my living hell for a year and ½ when his grandparents kicked him out. So instead of letting him staying there, I let him come over for the summer. I just hope mother will let him stay; I know father will, because of what happened with me and the dark lord almost a year ago.

So here we are, standing in front of my home, the only safe place in the world. Walking in the door is like when a stoner just smoked a bunch, the best feeling in the world. I saw mother first, she was talking to some lady. Then Draco came rushing down the stairs at top speed. He had changed, colder eyes, longer hair, and is taller. But there's something that is **really** different about him. "Mother! Look, Sophia's back!" he yelled. _Wow Draco thanks for ruining the surprise. _Everyone turned to look at the door where I was standing.

"My baby girl! Oh my how was your first year? Make any new friends? Well I can see that you did with this fine young man standing next to you." She turned to victor. "Hello I'm Narcissa Malfoy, you are?" she asked. Is she really being nice?

"I'm Victor Krum; it's nice to meet you." He replied as they shook hands.

Mother walked over to me a whispered in my ear. "I like him, you can keep him." Then walked up the stairs, probably to get father.

"**I thought you said your mother was mean. But she's like… nice**?" Victor said when she was out of sight.

I laughed at that. "**Yeah, it's kinda creepy**." I said back to him.

"Sophia? You're not going to say hello to your own twin brother?" Draco asked me when he saw us laughing.

"Why wouldn't I, Draco? Umm, hello Draco." I said as I ran and gave him a hug, and then kissed him on the cheek. "Happy now brother?" I joked with him.

"Of course dear sister of mine." He joked back. He turned and looked next to the stairs. "Father." He said politely. _So father has not changed one bit has he? _

"Sophia can I talk to you in my office… alone?" father was glaring at me and victor.

"Yeah, ssure, let'ss go then." I replied to father. I walked up the endless flight of stairs until I got to his office. Memories of the last time I was here flashed in my mind

_*flashback*_

"_Father?" I knocked on the door, it was open. The stone room seamed cold and empty, like the ballet studio, when James tried to attack me. "Mother ssaid it'ss time to leave. Father?" _

_I had just gotten back from Hogwarts, father said to come here before going to Durmstrang. Father had left to his office about an hour ago, saying he needs to get something. Mother had sent me up to go get him. _

_The door slammed closed. "Do you know how stupid you were on the train? Do you realize that you could have been sent to Azkaban for what you did? You are so LUCKY that you did that on a VAMPIRE and not a LIVING person!" he yelled at me. I looked down in shame, of course I knew all of that, but it didn't madder to me at the time. _

"_Yess, father." I whispered._

"_What I can't hear you." He yelled. What is he? A drill couch? _

"_Yess father."_

"_WHAT?" _

"_YES FATHER! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG!" I yelled at him. _

_He looked –more liked glared- at me, and said. "Tell your mother to leave without me. And here you'll need this." And handed me the school uniform._

"_How did you…" I whispered in shock. _

"_My father went there years ago, but the uniform is just the same. It should fit you for a few years." Then he pushed me out of the door. "Goodbye Sophia." And slammed the door. _

_I ran back down the stairs with watery eyes._

_*end of flashback*_

"SOPHIA!" My father's voice rang in my ears pulling me from my memories.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady, I'm still mad about the time when you yelled at me."

"Yeah, I know." I whispered "Why did you call me up here?"

"I've been getting letters from your headmaster, he said that the first day of classes you did stupefy on him, and before that you two got in a fight. After that you slept in the boy's dormitories, and last but not least, you have had sex with at least two men, if not more. Explain, now!" He was mad, that was obvious.

"One, I did Sstupefy on him becausse he raped me. Two, he lied to me about being a death eater. Three, I sslept in the boy's dorms because he would come into my room and fucking rape me. And four, I've only sslept with one person, and was raped by the other!" I was on the verge of tears when I finished. I can't believe he would tell father that _I_ did something wrong. He's the monster in this equation.

He started clapping, _clapping! _"Bravo, bravo. You have learned to lie just like your father." He sighed. "Too bad I am your father and know when you're lying." Then he laughed. "You've learned well, but tell me the truth now! Or you'll have to go back there next year." My father is evil, but he sent me to the wrong school if he thinks he can just laugh at me like that.

"I am telling the truth and I'll prove it." I grabbed his hand and pushed my memories to him. That of the dream, of the fight, the first rape, the late night rapes, victor finding out, sleeping in the boy's dorms, moving back to my bed, and some of the ball. When I was done, father was in shock. On the floor on his ass kind of shock.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" He screamed.

"Yeah, me too father. But I need to talk to you about something." I said. "I would need to go back to Durmstrang next year. Just until I can get victor on our side, dark lord orders, then I WILL go back to Hogwarts. Please father, will you let me and not tell mother about it."

"Ok, but if you need to come home, I'm an owl away." He patted me on the shoulder. "So how are you doing in your classes?"

"The best! I'm the top of my year… and according to one of the professors, we are at the middle of Hogwarts 3rd year… and I'm the only girl there." I explained to my father.

"The dark lord was at Hogwarts this year." Father suddenly said.

"What?"

"The dark lord, he was at Hogwarts, Draco told me." He was staring at a picture on his desk. It was one of the dark lord holding me as a baby, with my eyes closing, and him looking down at me. His shaggy black hair falling in his face, covering his dark eyes. "That's right after he gave you the mark. You're also the youngest death eater, ever. I took you to the meetings, seeing that you are a death eater. But when you were about a year and a half, harry potter killed him. You were never suspected of anything, so you never were in trouble by anyone." He was looking at me now, his stone cold gray eyes looked hard as rock.

"Thank you father, but I should spend some time with mother and Draco; I've been up here for awhile."

"Of course, go." I walked out the door, it closing behind me.

_Wonderful, my life is wonderful._

**A/N: hey y'all umm a long chapter. Did anyone see the new harry potter movie? Dude like all (but one) of my favorite people died . Oh well… **

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7 Durmstrang Institute: year 2

_**The Malfoy twins**_

_**Year 2**_

**Two minuets~ down stairs~ Sophia POV**

Victor was sitting on the couch when I got down, looking down at his hands. He looked pissed off. "**You're using me, aren't you**?" He said coldly. He thinks I'm using him, great.

"**No! Why would think that**!" _Great he figured the shit out, fuck. _I never gave any reason for him to doubt me, right?

"**I heard you and your father talk, when you said just in till he's on our side. What the hell am I going to think**?" he yelled/ asked me. _Well I guess that was the answer to my silent question._

"**Who ssaid I was talking about you**?" I yelled/ asked him back. _No fuck I knew I should have told that to father when I knew he was gone. _

"**It's how you said it; like it really was me! But YOU, YOU FUCKING USED ME! YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE A SLUT TOO, YOU FUCKED ME, AND THE HEADMASTER! I WOULDN'T BE SUPRIZED IF YOU REALLY DID FUCK ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE SCHOOL! AND I **_**HATE**_ **YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I'm leaving; see you next fall, if you're going there**." Then he took all of his stuff –the house elves must have brought it out when he was yelling- and floo out of the house.

I dropped to the floor with tears in my eyes, _Malfoy's don't cry, Malfoy's don't cry…_ warm arms wrapped around me, and the smell of my brother drowned out all other senses. I cried on my brother for what seemed like hours, when mother said it was time for dinner, Draco helped me get up and go to the table. I changed my appearance to look like I was ok-ish (as I couldn't get rid of the blood shot red eyes), and sat down at the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" my mother asked in a whisper. The look in her eyes said that she didn't care either way.

"No," _not with you mother _"But thank- you for assking." _Thou I know you don't care. _I looked around the table, everything was normal, but I could still feel something off about this place. Shrugging it off, I took a bite of my wonderful (house elf) cooked meal.

_**Unknown~ in the mind~ Victor's POV**_

**The **_**bitch **_**was always on my mind, the way she would walk, or talk, or even eat. She took the thing I wanted to save, things I now wish I never would have done. Sex with her was nice, I guess, at the time. But now I know what it really feels like, with a normal girl; not some chick that's been raped. I'm glad that happened to her, because now I can not feel sorry for 'taking her **_**V **_**card'. Fuck that! I know she wishes the same thing that she never had to do things like that to me. **_**Fuck, now **_**I **_**feel raped. **_**But the yellow eyed people she talked about, was she still in love with that E dude? And she said she kinda liked what's-his-name, would she cheat of them with each other? I called he a slut, the tears in her eyes when I said that makes me wanna laugh. She like 11, and she's already had sex with at least two people. and it makes me mad as fuck to know I'm one of them.**

**I punched the wall next to me. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THOSE THINGS TO ME!" I yelled in the air (hoping somehow she would hear me), with tears running down my face.**

_**End of summer~ the castle~ Sophia's POV**_

The castle was just how I saw it last, only this time I was entering, not exiting. It was times like this I wanna die. But, I have at least a year left at this place, and I'm never going to have a year like last.

The crowds of wizards are starting to get here, so the halls were crowed. After a few minutes of looking I saw Victor, he had a Quidditch uniform on. He was talking to a few other people in a Quidditch uniform. I tried to walk, but my legs wouldn't move. All I could think about was what he said, he called me what would hurt the most; and he knew it. I turned and walked to my room, hoping that people wouldn't see the tears in the eyes of a malfoy.

**1****st**** day of classes~ dining hall~ Sophia's POV**

"_this year is a day we will be a year that everyone remembers, a year that you wish will always happen again…" _Igor Karkaroff had told his speech last year too, but it was never correct, I had wished I was never here. "…_now everyone eat up."_ he said as the food came on the plates in front of us. I took some eggs and bacon and started eating. But this made me think of the morning after everything happened so I stopped and got up. The hall got quite as I got up and walked out. Before the doors closed I saw Victor, he was looking at me with an evil smile the sent chills down my spine. That's when I made promos to myself: _I will make him sorry, even if it kills me._

**unknown~ a mystery room~ 3****rd**** person**

She was buttoning her shirt as she walked out of the room, leaving a 3rd year on the floor, getting dressed himself. She had made a reputation for herself, her new name was; Малфой шлюха (_malfoy the whore_). She said it wasn't very original, but it does sound cool in Russian.

She walked into the bathroom to get fixed up. When she looked at herself, she saw the whore. She saw the person they thought she was, not the real one inside. A girl with black hair that was messed up, and her black eyes that looked down on you. '_I'm a slut,' _she thought. "_the thing _he_ said I was. And he doesn't care…' _she turned back to herself, white hair and (now) stone gray eyes. A tear fell from her eyes. She thought of what made her like this, the way people left her so easily, and the way people never cared about her. Looking down, she turned back to 'malfoy the whore' and got out of there.

Head tall, and eyes cold.

**Halloween~ abortion center~ Sophia's POV**

_Oh fuck! What am I going to do?_ I had just found out I was pregnant, with some-random-dudes-kid. So here I was now trying to find a way to get rid of it. I'm only like 12, I can't have a kid now!

I walked into a witch abortion center. I said to the nurse that I need to do this, so she gave me a pass to go there. "_hello, how may I help you_?" a witch asked me. I looked up at her and I think she knew what I meant. "_oh dear! Umm sally, get and A potion." _She said to a lady at the counter, then looked at me. "_come with me please." _I followed her into a colorful room. She handed me the 'A' potion, and said. "_drink every drop, or it might not work." _Then left the room. I looked at the potion in my hands, to my stomach, then back. '_I'm sorry baby.' _Then drank the potion until nothing came out.

I walked out of the room, paid 'sally' and left to go back to school.

_What a Halloween._

**Unknown~ Hogwarts~ Draco's POV**

"what do you want _potter?_ I asked. He and his little group kept helping people, and almost killed the dark lord _again_. They sent Sophia over to that _place_. So now I don't get to see her.

"nothing _malfoy_ excepted maybe that you would stop messing with the Cullen's." he replied. What a bitch.

"boys! Will you too please stop! You've been at it for a year and ½. Can't you give it a brake?" the mud-blood asked. Fuck the mud-blood. She needs to be told what she is!

"Potter, get your mud-blood-" I was cut off the curses being thrown at me. Fuck, look at all the pussy's that think she's worth something. I got up and ran to snape, he will do something about magic outside the class rooms.

**Christmas~ her room~ Sophia's POV**

I was sitting in my room, the lights turned off. There was no reason to celebrate, my life was hell, me and Victor where the only people here. I haven't talked to him since that day at my house, and he doesn't care about me anymore. And it's my entire fault, if I hadn't said that to father he would still be talking to me.

I looked at the tree, it had nothing under it. No one cared about me, and I'm not surprised. Tears fell down my face as I thought about the things that happened to me. I hate Dumbledore for sending me to forks!

**Unknown~ unknown~ unknown POV**

_She was walking around the castle, I could see that clearly from my room. She thought she could get away for killing my child. She will die, just like he/ she did. _How am I going to do it? _She never ate anything, so that was out of the question. Oh I know, she will never be expecting it. I laughed at the thought, and diapered into the darkling sky. _

**Same time~ castle~ Sophia's POV**

It felt like I was being watched, I looked around, and found nothing. Shrugging it off I contained to walk around this place. I ran into Victor after an hour of walking, he was sitting by the lake on a log. He had his face in his hands, and was shaking a little; he was crying. "**Victor**?" I whispered; shocked. He must of herd me because he looked up at me.

Sadness turned to anger when he saw me. "**what do you want**?" he was angry, all because of me.

"**Victor, what'ss wrong**?" I asked softly. He was mad because of what I did to him. _Gods! I'm a fucking ass hole._

"**what's wrong! You REALLY have to ask THAT! I think YOU would know what's WRONG with me**!" he yelled.

"**I'm ssorry, I sshouldn't have asked. Thiss iss the lasst time I will talk to you. Goodbye Victor**." I turned around, and walked away, never looking back once.

**Unknown~ Hogwarts~ harry potter's POV**

Snow was covering the grown now, the white blanket of wonders. All of a sudden a black puff of something came flying at me, it landed in front of me and a person was there. "W-who are y-you?" I stuttered out a question.

He smirked at me and said. "Do you know Sophia Malfoy?"

"Malfoy's sister?" he nodded. "Ya, she went to a different school. Why, do you need her?" I asked.

"No reason, just wondering." Then turned into a black ball of something a disappeared from here. _That was weird, I better tell Dumbledore; _then I ran to him.

**Random day of class~ a class room~ Sophia's POV**

"_Do any of you know what the three Unforgivable Curses are_?" the teacher person asked. Nobody raised there hand. "_come on, I know at least one person that dose_." She was looking at me. I raised my hand. "_yes, you. What are the unforgivable curses_?" she looked more happy them then she should be.

"_The cursse are the Killing Cursse, __Avada Kedavra__, the Cruciatuss Cursse,__ Crucio__, and the Imperiuss Curse, __Imperio_." I said broadly.

"_and have you used one_?" she was staring me down, trying to get information.

"_Yess_"

"_Enough with the bragging, on with the lesion_…" I tuned out for the rest of the class.

**End of summer~ the halls~ 3****rd**** person**

Victor watched as she walked with her stuff following behind her. He wished that he could go with her, but he knew he could not. "**Why did you make me love you**?" he whispered to himself.

"V_ictor stop being a stalker, you need to practice. You are the seeker of the Quidditch team_." John, his best friend, said to him. He had been since they were little.

"_Ok, let me get my stuff." _He left… to go get Sophia. But when he got there, she was gone. Pissed off, he when to get changed, ready to kick so ass!

**End of school~ malfoy manner~ Sophia's POV**

Draco was waiting for me at the door when I got there. He looked board, like he had been waiting for a long time. "DRACO MALFOY! YOU BETTER SSAY HELLO TO YOUR SSISSTER!" I yelled, startling him from his thoughts.

"SOPHIA!" he yelled. I ran up to him, and hugged him. I looked him in the eye. Concern clouded his eyes. "Why are your eyes so… stone like?" He asked. _Fuck, I thought they turned back by now!_

"Because I haven't sseen my little brother in almosst a year!" I said hugging him again; looking down, sadness clear in my eyes.

_I hate my life, I wanna die…_

**A/N: ok there it is. I hope you liked it.**

**I know that there is not like big scenes in this chapter, but I need the little bit and pieces. Tell me if you like the way this is, and I'll write the next chapter like this. Thanks!**

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8 Durmstrang Institute: year 3

_**The malfoy twins**_

_**Year 3**_

**A/N: I got to say, I've had writers block for so long :/ and I'm sorry for that. And people told me they don't like it when I make the things so short but this will most likely be the last chapter to do this. I tried not to though. **

**Summer~ malfoy manner~ Sophia's POV**

_Is it so bad to want your ex back?_

The question was running through my head as I practiced Quidditch with Draco in silents. He told me that he made seeker on the Slytherin team the last year, so he wanted to play. I was just going to watch as he chased a small golden ball around, but mother (being the bitch she was) said I needed to play, and get better so I could be on the team when (and if) I came back.

Father was 'old school' (as the kids now a-days are calling it), he said girls should not play, defiantly not the position I play. Playing a beater was the one thing my father did not want me to play. So, of course (as the child purpose in life is to annoy the parents) I picked that one to practice the most.

This next year, I think I will try to join the boys Quidditch team. Because of the fact girls barley came to the school, they had no Quidditch team for the girls.

We had two of Draco's friends practicing with us. Grabble and Goyle were playing the chasers of our 'team'. They did not seem that good thou. They kept falling off the brooms, or scoring in the wrong goal. Goyle the little fat ass almost broke he broom by sitting on it.

_I wish victor was here… he would have made it more instructing._

When grabble fell off again, I flew down to the ground. They did not pay attention to me. I ran back to my room; no one followed. I could see them from my bedroom; them flying around and stuff. Sighing, I went to the bathroom to take a bath. The bath was the size of a small swimming pool, with green, gray, red, black, and white circles/ bubbles on the sides of the tub.

When I slipped in the tub, the room seamed to go silent. I could almost hear the boys down stairs. The faint voices of them seemed like the wind on a sunny day, just perfect. The water was starting to get cold, but I stayed in. The pin point sting of the cold water felt good on my once warm skin. Dipping my head under the water, the tears of my life blurred with the coldness of my heart. _Why not end it all now?_ I thought. _No one will miss me…_ I heard a small pop, but I didn't think anything about it. Suddenly I was pulled out of the tub and onto the floor.

"Sophia!" My mother yelled, pissed. "How could you try to do something like that? Do you know what would have happened to the malfoy name?" Then she left, no 'I'm sorry' or 'I'm going to help you thought this'. _Cold, heartless, monster. _Word whispered in my head, the words were true, so true. Time passed, my skin turned a blue ish color as I lay on the bathroom floor. Kate would check up on me every few minutes, trying to put clothing on me, putting the towel back on me, or (after an hour) to get me to eat and drink. Sometime I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly saw the bloody seen of…

_Dream_

_It seemed like years in the future. The bloody body of harry potter, he was still fighting ageist a snake like man, the snake like man yelled the killing curse, as harry potter yelled his curse. He was too late; he fell because of the KC. My mom went to see if had really died; she said he did. _

_The dream fast forwarded to the mini giant dropping his body, huge tears falling from his eyes onto potter. "Harry potter is dead, the light has fallen!" The snake person yelled to the light side. "I'm your new master " He was cut off by me._

"_Master! Where did potter go?" Turning to where the body should be, he found that he was gone. _

_A green flash covered my eyes, and then master was dead on the ground. Harry potter standing over him, looking at what he did._

_It fast forwarded again, I was me in front of the minersty, and they were debating whether or not I would go to Azkaban. A squeaky voice popped up from the head stand thing. "All in favor of sending Malfoy, Sophia to Azkaban, say 'I'." Almost everyone said 'I'. "I sentence the following Sophia Malfoy to life in Azkaban. Then I was taken to my hell, the last thing I saw was Victor sitting, laughing at me. Then it all turned black… _

_End of dream_

My eyes snapped open; the dark lord will fall because of me? Victor was there, but on the light side. Is that because I disobeyed my master? I need to get Victor on our side; I will talk to him, be friends, and so on.

_Nothing romantic will happen between us… I hope._

**Start of the school year~ her room~ Sophia's POV**

Unable to find him, I started to unpack. "_I thought they said that there are no other girls here_." A voice came from the door way. I turned and saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, her hair was braded into two pig tails. "_Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" _She asked.

"_I sshould assk you the ssame thing, I have been here for two yearss now you know."_ I replied.

"_I'm Ida Kates, who are you?"_

"_Ssophia Malfoy. What year are you?"_

"_Guess."_

"_Umm 1__st__ year?"_

"No."

"You sspeak English?" I asked, astound. I'm not the only one!

"Of course, I went to Hogwarts for the past two year, I'm a third year." What the fuck! I could have a GIRL here with me, but why is she here NOW?

"What happened? Why are you here thiss year?" I asked, it was weird talking to a girl here.

"It was a two year thing, but why are you here?" She asked. Can I trust her?

"I got ssusspended from, oddly enough, Hogwartss. Sso do you like the headmasster here?"

"He's my uncle, why?" she was he's WHAT! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"He umm, raped me my firsst year here. I just thought you know, he did you know, to you." Dam it.

"Ha, that sucks for you." _Oh, we are going to be best friends._

**Sometime later that day~ somewhere in the school~ Victor's POV**

_I see her; she is with the new girl; probably fucking her too… can girls fuck each other? Whatever, it does not bother me. I see her talking, she is talking in English. I wonder if I could hear them… fuck it I don't want to know. "Victor! Stop it! You need to get over her, it's been two years!" Gavin, one of my friends, yelled at me. He was right; I needed to get over her. But how? How do you get over the girl that took your heart, then smashed it, and now kinda wants to be friends? _

"_How?" I asked him in a whisper. _

"_Easy, find a new one. Talk to the new girl, get her against the malfoy, and then fuck her brains out. So easy, they just meet. So a lie or two won't be hard to convince her." He said to me. He always was like this, always trying to fuck (up) girls. I hated it, but this druggie might have a point. _

"_Ok, I'll do it." I took a few steps forward. Then looked up fuck they're gone. "I'll do it later_

**Sometime in the school year~ Hogwarts~ Draco's POV**

I watched as they killed that.. Thing. It shouldn't be at a school filled with children, they could get hurt, like I did.

Footsteps?

They were getting closer and closer. I turned to see potter and his people run up to us. The next thing I knew the mud-blood was in my face, bitching at me for like no reason.

"Do you like to watch the show with us? It's lovely watching them-" then she hit me. That fucking mud-blood hit me! But I can't fight a girl…

So I ran.

**A/N: so… sorry about the wait… but ill update sooner. Now that I've got ideas. The next year (4) will be most of the story. Mostly because it's my fav one and stuff. **


End file.
